


[异坤］黑白天使（11）

by tiffanypurin



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanypurin/pseuds/tiffanypurin





	[异坤］黑白天使（11）

异坤 微星鬼

===

Chapter eleven

  
  
  


\---

王子异端着糕点回到房间的时候蔡徐坤正坐在床边，手上拿着玫瑰，看似若有所思地拔掉其花瓣。蔡徐坤不知不觉中就把王子异送他的玫瑰通通“摧毁”，脚下是一片又一片的瓣叶，有的已经枯萎成暗红色，失去了原有的鲜艳。

蔡徐坤摘下最后一片玫瑰花瓣，无力地松手一丢，双眼跟随着花瓣左右飘落。花瓣正好落在王子异脚边，蔡徐坤这时才发现黑天使回来了，目光从黑天使的脚尖慢慢往上移，对上黑天使深沉的双眸。

“坤坤怎么了？”

王子异不解，刚约会回来还好好的，他的白天使怎么看上去这么落寞？

蔡徐坤摇头，撅起嘴控诉着，“你怎么这么慢才回来？”

王子异无奈一笑，或许是自己多疑了。王子异把精心准备的糕点递到蔡徐坤面前晃了晃，是摆成金字塔般的椰丝牛奶小方，顶层还放了一片小绿叶作点缀，王子异心想白天使肯定会喜欢。

蔡徐坤拿起顶层的那一块小方尝了一口，香甜的椰奶味，可惜蔡徐坤没有胃口，不想吃甜的，只吃了半块就放了回去。

王子异把蔡徐坤吃剩的那半块放进嘴里试味，心里有点小失落，牛奶小方没做砸，只是白天使不喜欢吃。

“坤坤不喜欢椰子牛奶味吗？那下次给坤坤做芒果味的好不好？”

蔡徐坤低头看着地上的花瓣，“没有不喜欢......”

王子异默默地叹气，蹲了下来捡起那些零落的玫瑰瓣叶。

蔡徐坤闹脾气似的，用脚在地上踢踢扫扫了好几下，把花瓣踢散。王子异一把抓住蔡徐坤的脚丫，蔡徐坤的脚如常冰冷。蔡徐坤小小挣扎着，却怎么也挣脱不掉，只感觉脚腕上的力度重些许。

“我的白天使怎么闹别扭了呢？告诉我。”

好脾气的黑天使用惯例的温柔处理白天使莫名的小情绪，但温柔的语气里加了点小严肃，态度明确，不容白天使轻易略过话题。

蔡徐坤没有要闹别扭的意思，只是看完自己写的信，有点难过。虽然信尾说的是不见不散，但那是带有离别意味的一面，见了也是散。

“子异...我们最后有在玫瑰园相见吗？”

  
  


**你赶来了吗？**

**在我闭眼沉睡之前**

**还来得及看你一眼吧？**

  
  


王子异朝抽屉的方向看了一下，抽屉还开着，他知道白天使大概是读了那封信。

“当然，坤坤说了不见不散，我们就不见不散。”

  
  


**我又怎么捨得**

**不看你入睡前的最后一眼？**

  
  


蔡徐坤微微扬起嘴角，他的黑天使没有让他失望，可是眼泪还是不禁落下，说到底还是自己太自私，让黑天使看着自己沉睡，让黑天使等到天荒地老。

“子异，明天去玫瑰园赏花吧。我也想送你小玫瑰......”

王子异笑了，也哭了。

  
  


**蔡徐坤**

**你不就是我的小玫瑰么？**

  
  


\---

翌日，黑天使带着白天使相约玫瑰园。

和蔡徐坤想象中一样，这里的小玫瑰多不胜数，从入口望进去就是一片红海。

蔡徐坤迫不及待地拉着黑天使走到玫瑰园的中央，又缓缓地转身环视这片红海一周。转了一圈回来就被黑天使搂住了腰，揉进怀里去。

一对黑白天使在玫瑰的包围下相拥，氛围甚是浪漫。

王子异在蔡徐坤耳边轻轻问道，“我的玫瑰呢？”

蔡徐坤轻轻一笑，豪气地说道，“这里的你自己随便选随便摘吧~” ，仿佛这里是自己的地盘，拥有这里的所有玫瑰。

蔡徐坤的回答正中王子异的下怀，王子异假装思考才接着说，“那我选......” 

啵唧~

王子异在蔡徐坤脸上吻了一口大的。

“选你。蔡徐坤，可以吗？”

蔡徐坤低头偷笑，推开了王子异就要往后走，“我又不是玫瑰！”

王子异才不会这么容易让他的玫瑰天使跑掉，及时拉住蔡徐坤的手。

蔡徐坤一直笑着，没有挣开黑天使的手，只是慢慢地一步步连带着黑天使后退。

王子异的目光被白天使的笑容吸引着，周围再多的玫瑰仿佛在王子异的视野里消失，唯有眼前的白天使，是他心里那朵一枝独秀的小玫瑰。

蔡徐坤继续往后走，突然被脚下的什么绊到，失去了平衡，王子异马上使力一拉，把蔡徐坤揽回怀里。

蔡徐坤低头一看，地上是一堆带荆棘的玫瑰藤蔓，看似已经被折断，和黑天使房间里的一模一样。

“这......”

蔡徐坤脑子忽然之间疼了一下，紧跟着是一幕画面。画面里的自己无力地躺在地上，身体被藤蔓缠绕，背后有一声撕裂的吼叫，是黑天使在大喊“不”。

“坤坤？坤坤？”

王子异紧张地给蔡徐坤轻揉着后脑袋，蔡徐坤却挣扎般地摇头，縱容自己陷入记忆中的那一幕。

他知道自己快要昏迷过去了，眼前漆黑一片，看不到黑天使的脸，只感受到黑天使在旁边，声泪俱下地求着他睁最后一次眼。

黑天使的声音越来越小，迷糊之中，蔡徐坤好像听到了一个“爱”字，可是他听不清，不确定。

嘴上却是一阵温热和柔软的触感，毫无疑问是黑天使的吻。

可惜一吻过后，记忆断成碎柳，没有了后续。

  
  


蔡徐坤回过神来，下意识往王子异的嘴唇看。

王子异一脸担心地询问蔡徐坤的头还痛不痛，但蔡徐坤看黑天使看得入迷，没注意听黑天使在说什么。

蔡徐坤一点点地凑近，闭上眼。

“子异...吻我。” 

蔡徐坤和王子异的嘴唇之间只差一厘米的距离，说话的时候两唇不经意地稍微触碰。

“像那天一样吻我，就当作我躺在这里，快要死去......”

“蔡徐坤，我爱你。”

王子异说了蔡徐坤当时没听清的那句话，低头深深地吻住蔡徐坤的嘴唇。

记忆的碎片从蔡徐坤脑海中的黑洞里钻了出来，这一吻似乎唤醒了蔡徐坤的记忆，一幕一幕飞快的在他脑海里闪过，他和黑天使的曾经，全都记起了。

吻，是记忆的结点，也是触发点。

深吻一发不可收拾，白天使的回吻激起了黑天使内心的骚动。二百年来，黑天使天天都亲吻白天使，却从未得到回吻。

今天，他等到了。

两唇绞缠在一起，吻得难分难解，谁也不想放开，谁也不想停止，吻到没气的时候才不舍地拉开一点距离。

蔡徐坤喘着气，手却紧抓着王子异的衣领，要把人拉得更近，嘴巴又急着凑了上去。王子异在蔡徐坤的唇上啄了几口，碎吻蔓延至蔡徐坤的颈部。

蔡徐坤闭着眼微微仰头，让王子异在他的脖颈上乱吻，留下爱的痕迹。迷乱之下，蔡徐坤感觉自己被黑天使抱起来了。

王子异把蔡徐坤抱到玫瑰园里的那个小亭。蔡徐坤被放在冰凉的大理石上，他记得，这里是他们的第一次。

第一次的画面不自觉的在脑海里回放，白天使红了脸，看着不知道什么时候跨到自己身上去的黑天使。

第一次，是白天使主动撩起的。这一次，白天使还是想主动献身。

“你要的玫瑰，送你了子异。”

  
  


**收下我这朵玫瑰**

**二百年后 不管多久**

**都属于你**

  
  


蔡徐坤把自己撑起来，毫不吝啬地吻上黑天使的嘴唇。

王子异迎接白天使的吻，不由自主地把手伸进白天使的衣摆，把衣服推高。

蔡徐坤突然有点别扭地止住了王子异的手，王子异不急，也就没有太在意，但嘴上的吻没有停，唇舌依然互相纠缠，还一边把蔡徐坤推倒。

王子异下身的勃起已经不受控制，硬物抵在白天使裆部，随着身体的律动磨蹭着。

蔡徐坤被黑天使蹭的发硬，忍不住发出羞耻的伸吟，拉扯着黑天使的裤头，把裤头逐渐松开，手覆盖上黑天使外露的肉捧，开始缓缓地撸着。

王子异也不再克制，一路吻到白天使的颈部和锁骨，疯狂的吸啜亲吻，仿佛要把白天使吃掉。一手放在白天使的勃起，另一手在白天使的小腹，悠悠地抚摸上去。

蔡徐坤再次止住王子异往上探索的动作，但这次王子异没顺蔡徐坤的意，手已经在解开蔡徐坤衣服上的扣子。

“不...嗯-不要...”

白天使小小地抗拒让王子异顿时僵住了手上的所有动作，就连吻都停下来了。

这下倒是蔡徐坤不乐意了，推了推勃起上的大手，支支吾吾地嚷道，“唔....继续...摸...摸摸我......”

淫褻的水渍渐渐渗出，白天使的内裤变得湿润，透出一滴水光。白天使感觉下身痒痒的，急迫地蹭上黑天使，以作舒缓。

“快...子异....帮我...唔啊~”

黑天使边给白天使撸舒服，边用吻安慰着，自己也开始急了，感觉硬物在白天使手中膨胀，白天使的小手已经满足不了自己的需求，他想要闖進白天使后穴里的那片天。

“坤坤脱掉好不？”

王子异的指尖伸进白天使的内裤边，缓缓地脱下之前还温柔地确认了一下。

蔡徐坤没有说话，只挪着下身，哼哼唧唧地示意黑天使动手，又环着黑天使的脖子，把嘴巴凑近，娇媚地求吻。

王子异三两下动作就轻易地把白天使的下身脱光光，手自然地移至白天使的上身继续扒，可是又一次地被白天使阻止了。

王子异终于感觉到不妥，三次要脱掉白天使的上衣都没成功，摸进去也不行，王子异皱了皱眉头，肉棒已经硬得发疼，自己也有点不耐烦了。

尽管是这样，王子异还是压下气，轻声地在白天使耳边问道，“怎么了？”

蔡徐坤只咬着嘴唇摇头，耳珠被黑天使含在嘴里又吐出来，用舌尖轻轻地舔舐着，被撩得不行。蔡徐坤发力番起来，跨坐在黑天使身上，若无其事地继续，胡乱地蹭过黑天使胀硬的分身，用妩媚的眼神勾引着黑天使。

王子异抱住白天使的腰，顺势坐起来，吻从白天使地上锁骨下方开始，仿佛使出了另一种攻势，用嘴巴解开了白天使胸口上的扣子。

蔡徐坤又开始推推挡挡的，捧起王子异的脸，对着嘴吻了上去。王子异却断开这个亲吻，指尖画过蔡徐坤丰厚的嘴唇，抹掉上面的唾液。

蔡徐坤撅着了嘴，明显不满黑天使的及时煞停。王子异也已经很有耐心了，手勾在白天使的衣领，再一次轻声细语地问道，“坤坤怎么了嗯？

蔡徐坤撒娇般地把脸埋到王子异的颈窝，“冷...不脱可以么......”

王子异抱紧了白天使，今天的阳光正好，白天使的手是温的，身体也是暖暖的，王子异知道他的白天使在说谎，也大概猜到为什么。

王子异解开自己的上衣，露出胸膛。蔡徐坤一看就红了眼睛。

“怎么...怎么会？”

“难看么？”

蔡徐坤马上疯狂摇头，手轻轻地碰上黑天使的胸膛，指尖扫过一道又一道疤痕，眼泪已经掉下来了。

王子异吻去蔡徐坤的泪水，“坤坤的也不会难看，我的白天使最美了。”

蔡徐坤哭得更凶了，眼泪不断涌出，“呜...王子异呜...你这是怎么弄的！”

蔡徐坤知道王子异手心上的伤口是因为拉扯藤蔓造成的，可是胸口上的又怎么解释？

王子异最见不得白天使哭鼻子，“嘘-不哭了宝贝。”

“怎么弄的？！王子异你...呜唔-”

王子异用吻堵住了白天使的嘴，一个转身又把白天使压到在身下了。王子异边用吻安抚白天使，边无声无息地解开白天使的上衣，两个遍体鱗伤的身軀紧贴在一起。

王子异贴着白天使的嘴边说，“那些日子，抱着你，我才可以安心下来，因为那样才能感受你的心跳，那样我就知道你还没死...只是睡觉了。”

“傻子...带刺的玫瑰你也抱......”

蔡徐坤骂王子异是傻子，王子异就傻傻地笑了笑。王子异越笑，蔡徐坤就越故作生气委屈。

“哼...”

“好了，那坤坤还要继续么？”

王子异哄着白天使，却忍不住坏坏一笑，用依然胀硬的分身顶弄着白天使的穴口。

蔡徐坤的情欲再一次被激起，被凉了好一会儿的分身渐渐抬头，蔡徐坤张着腿，毫无顾虑地任由黑天使摆布。

王子异舔过蔡徐坤身上每一道疤痕，嘴巴最后停留在蔡徐坤的乳头，吸奶般地吻着。一手托着蔡徐坤的腰，一手在穴口边做开拓。

进了三根手指后，王子异等蔡徐坤那紧致的穴道放松了一点才缓缓地把手指退出来，换上自己那根快要滴出白液的硬物。

黑天使顶进的时候蔡徐坤感觉痛楚还是比快感多一点，忍不住咬住黑天使的肩膀，留下八颗浅浅的牙印。

白天使太紧了，穴里的嫩肉全都附上黑天使的分身，360度紧紧的围附，黑天使操进深处后又退出了一半，重新插进，有节奏地与白天使的穴肉产生淫意的摩擦。

黑天使慢慢地加快抽插的节奏，幅度也有所增长。

“不行了....子异...慢...慢一点...啊~”

黑天使不但没有放慢速度，还握住了白天使的分身，不轻不重地揉撸着，让白天使舒服得整身发软。

白天使的穴道反射性地收紧了一下，给黑天使来了个措手不及，一下就被夹射出来了。

黑天使不停地一下下顶弄着白天使敏感的深处，还不忙加快手上给白天使撸撸的动作，让白天使也跟着进入高潮，射出一滩白液。

  
  


\---

事后，蔡徐坤枕在王子异的胸口，在王子异的胸膛上画圈圈。

“子异...”

“嗯？”

“王子异，我也爱你。”

王子异在白天使的头顶上吻了一口，抱紧了白天使。

“蔡徐坤，我们办一场人间的婚礼吧。”

  
  
  


一黑一白

不只在人间

也在天上

  
  


就让翅膀代替礼服吧。

  
  
  
  
  


The End.

💙💛💙💛


End file.
